


Moonlight

by Fictionwriter



Category: The Professionals
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-23
Updated: 2011-04-23
Packaged: 2017-10-18 13:11:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/189221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fictionwriter/pseuds/Fictionwriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Drabble written for the Tea & Swissroll Weekly Obbo 93(A)</p>
    </blockquote>





	Moonlight

**Author's Note:**

> Drabble written for the Tea & Swissroll Weekly Obbo 93(A)

“Do you want to dance at midnight?”

“Whaat?”

“Do you want to dance at midnight, under the moonlight?”

“You daft, or something?”

“Nah, just feeling romantic. You know. Moonlight, you and me alone, all those stars.”

“And freezing our tits off. It’s minus four degrees out there, you know that don’t you?”

“Be nice though, wouldn’t it?”

Blue eyes gazed into depths of green and green answered.

“Yeah, okay. You’re on.”

A half finished pint and barely touched guinness joined the glasses on the table. The door of the pub opened. Moonlight clear and bright in the frosted air beckoned.


End file.
